


r18g对待达米安

by 74lingcc



Series: Damian的猎奇文（r18g） [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hurt Damian, Other, 单纯的折磨, 片段
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: （r18g对待达米安）（hurt）（非自然的惩罚）（参考ao3达米安因为杀人太多而被恶魔折磨的设定）





	r18g对待达米安

从中途开始达米安就在看他被折断的两根手指，那是左手，中指往上翻开，大拇指往外面折开，一道大伤痕从他手腕炸到掌心，小孩子的手掌创口能看到脂肪跟里面的肌肉以及破烂的膜，他的嘴也差不多，那是一个过大而锋利的爪造成的，让他的左腮扯出一大条痕迹。

罗宾无法闭上嘴巴，皮肤外翻，牙齿在破了个洞的脸部肌肉上露出来，他浑身有几条这样能深入可见脂肪的大痕迹，性的侵犯已经不是问题了，当他感觉那些阴森可怕的东西消失之后，达米安缓了半个小时才爬起来。。

他看着就是活尸，对，伤口可怕，伤势严重，但他没有死，死而复生的人再次死去有些难度，所以他遭受折磨，为了他杀死的人命。

身后几乎涨痛得没有感觉，内脏的疼痛很不一样，只是现在只有一股钝痛在拉扯腹腔，像是有谁往他肚子里放石头，缓慢下坠的破坏感。

伤势有必要检查吗，有的，他毁容，左手不能用，右脚因为肌肉跟皮肤缺少近乎残疾，神经被断得差不多，他不能走路了，只能用膝盖爬着，这里是他挑选不会被家人发现的地方，他受够看到他们被这种困扰的无助跟烦躁，达米安决定自己承受，但他才爬了几米，却发现一个新的问题。

有什么流浪汉路过，他看到一个遭罪虐待的小孩子，在拼命想要把自己掉出来了的肠子塞回去。


End file.
